


Augen auf

by Mortiferum



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Думай, Уилсон. Лишь мышление помогало тебе жить и выживать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augen auf

 

_Eckstein, Eckstein alles muss versteckt sein_  
_Eckstein,_ _Eckstein — if you peak then you'll die_

Максвелл не встретил его как обычно — с хитрой ухмылкой и приевшимся «Слушай, приятель, ты не очень хорошо выглядишь». Пережив не одну тысячу смертей, Уилсон стал задумываться, не надоела ли эта фраза самому Максвеллу — ему она наскучила до зубного скрежета.  
Демон стоял чуть поодаль, жёг дерево, хотя было лето, и странно смотрел на лежащего Уилсона, не собирающегося подниматься, пока не услышит эту чёртову фразу и не проклянет её, себя, Максвелла и всю его родню. Но себя в первую очередь — наука всё же подвела его и, схватив чёрными призрачными лапами, бросила в чужой мир, выживать; в сущую клетку, отрезанную от жизни непроходимым морем, в сети хитрого демона. Будь Уилсон менее фанатичен, не гори он столь страстным желанием непременно найти формулу, то бы сейчас не валялся, царапая землю от скуки, безысходности и непонятной горечи.  
Максвелл шумно выдохнул и исчез, оставив после себя тёмное облачко и горящую, ни в чём не повинную ель.  
Уилсон нехотя сел, запустил руку в копну чёрных волос — у висков пробивалась преждевременная седина — и сжал пряди, виня себя снова и снова за доверчивость и преданность единственной страсти. Рядом шумело море, поблизости бегал вечно голодный свин и пищали кролики.

Под деревом, несправедливо сожжённым Максвеллом, лежал скелет безымянного бедняги — а, быть может, и самого Уилсона. Он не помнил, сколько раз умирал. Поначалу нашел для себя одно дерево и делал на нем засечки, возвращался после каждого воскрешения, искал его. Но количество смертей мирно подходило к тысяче, на ели, в зоне досягаемости Уилсона, не оставалось нетронутого места — ствол был испещрён засечками, где-то уже налезавшими друг на друга за неимением места, — а забираться на вершину Уилсон не собирался. По наитию каждый раз добираясь до знакомого дерева, Уилсон в конце концов забросил неблагородное занятие, на что Максвелл рассмеялся и спросил, не собирается ли он сдаться; Уилсон молча швырнул в него вовремя оказавшейся под ногами шишкой.

Коричневые сумерки опустились быстро, разогнав пищащих кроликов по норам, заставив свиней бежать в дома, к спасительному свету. Уилсон лениво поднялся, на ходу срывая цветок. У скелета, наверняка любезно оставленного Максвеллом, он подобрал рюкзак и почти сломанный топор. Дров поленился подкинуть, гад, отстранённо думал Уилсон, перевязывая топорище сорванным гибким прутиком. Молодая ель рубилась легко.

Уилсон давно перестал думать, что будет после, если он все-таки убьет гада. Вернется к написанию незаконченной реакции, вырвав окончание у Максвелла? Есть ли выход из этого чёртового мира? Уилсон лежал, закинув руки за голову. Треск костра помогал забыться.  
Тьма клубилась в предвкушении добычи, пыталась быстрее погасить робкое рыжее пламя. Уилсон уже не удивлялся. Тьма здесь — живое существо, терпеливое и голодное, выжидающее свою добычу с мастерством старой хищницы. Она никогда не нападает первая, даёт шанс на выживание, но стоит ослабить бдительность — и её длинные тонкие руки обовьют твою глотку, стиснув в смертельных объятиях. Уилсон научился видеть Тьму. Примерно после второй сотни его смертей от потухшего костра. В первый же день, попав сюда, он замешкался, пытаясь уже в подступившей Тьме тщетно собрать факел. После третьего десятка научился подставлять шею её щупальцам — Тьма удовлетворенно рычала и обхватывала судорожно дергающийся кадык. Порой Уилсону казалось, что на его шее осталась метка, словно на память, что он будет неизменно поглощён.  
Ореол света костра стал непростительно маленьким; Уилсон бездвижно смотрел в небо, закрытое жаждущим чудовищем. Лёгкая тень довольной ухмылки скользнула по его губам, Уилсон вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Тьма в нетерпении дёрнулась, застыв на мгновение, в последний раз окидывая так просто подставившуюся драгоценную добычу жадным взглядом и... Уилсону показалось, что его смех стал слишком хриплым, глухим и немного надрывным. Тьма жалобно взвыла и испарилась под жёлтыми лучами солнца.  
Здесь никогда не было рассветов.

Уилсон заметил за собой — не сразу, конечно, прежде ему пришлось не один раз умереть — дурную и бесполезную привычку: держаться края острова, рядом с обрывом и морем, в которое нельзя попасть. Под ноги попался очередной скелет — он присмотрелся, с циничной усмешкой пытаясь найти схожие черты. Вдруг Максвелл коллекционирует его скелеты? Бережно заспиртовывает, отбеливает кости, а потом любезно разбрасывает по миру, чувствуя себя чёртовым богом и безумным художником. И, возможно, гением. Да, точно гением. Уилсон понял это не сразу — плевать на тот факт, что демон пообещал ему помощь в исследованиях, — изначально видел лишь один смысл в этих скелетах: ненавязчивое напоминание о неизбежной смерти. И лишь потом понял, что рядом с останками «незадачливого парня», как он считал, всегда были нужные для выживания вещи. Максвелл постоянно заботился о нём.  
Уилсон для профилактики сорвал пару десятков цветов.  
Бесцеремонно уселся возле черепа бедняги: если это его собственный, то он не обидится — всё равно умирать. Уилсон никогда не встречался вплотную с другими жертвами, попавшими в паучьи сети Максвелла. Он видел их мельком, пару раз, когда Их Темнейшество — так Уилсон порой называл демона — соизволял собрать всех вместе. Людей было немного, меньше десятка: две странные девчонки, одна из которых гонялась за призраком, а другая постоянно всё поджигала; усатый мужик, демонстрирующий заваленное голыми руками дерево перед сухонькой женщиной, со стянутыми в пучок чёрными волосами, в ужасных очках, и стопкой книг, которые та прижимала к груди. Она беспрестанно шипела и взывала к тишине. В стороне носился не менее — правильней сказать, более — безумный рыжий бородач, что-то любовно напевая своему — вроде бы — топору. Сидя на пне, жестикулировал загримированный мим неопределённого пола. Где-то сзади раздавался металлический голос робота — Уилсон сразу узнал своё творение. Но подойти к кому-нибудь не решился и твёрдо направился к демону, выслушивать его смех и колкие оскорбления. Максвелл казался ему самым адекватным.

Демон показал себя на третью ночь. Всё чаще закрывая глаза, Уилсон не разбирал дороги и постоянно двигался, останавливаясь лишь для обдирания ягодного куста, кражи моркови из-под носа голодающих кроликов и на рубку пары брёвен — травы было предостаточно. Бессознательно, он добрёл до болота. Перепрыгивая через торчащие жёлтые брюшки тентаклей, Уилсон клял себя, и впервые за долгое время, почувствовал что-то, кроме вялой апатии и тоскливой безысходности.  
Костер он развёл, прибившись спиной к обрыву и морю, думая, что так защитится от пауков. Уилсон и сам понимал всю глупость этих мыслей: в случае опасности, море и станет его ловушкой, — но уходить не собирался.  
Максвелл сидел на услужливо изогнувшемся щупальце и кутался, спрятав лицо в белом мехе воротника. Уилсон безучастно, механически, тыкал палкой с тушкой освежёванного кролика в неяркий костер. Пламя дрожало и взвивалось вверх, чтобы потом опуститься ниже; дрова и хворост нещадно трещали, точно паниковали от находящегося рядом монстра. Уилсон научился не замечать его, продолжая увлеченно ни о чём не думать и смотреть, как жарится мясо, и шипят капли жира, срывающиеся в огонь.  
Испугавшаяся, Тьма не подступала. Находиться с исчадием ада на одном квадратном метре было на удивление спокойно и, внезапно, светло. Пауки копошились вдалеке, но не подходили, опасаясь. Максвелл неотрывно следил за недвижным Уилсоном, у которого нанизанный кролик уже начал подгорать; Уилсон даже не дёрнулся. Демон шумно соскользнул с тентакли, с усердием изображающей трон, и пнул бревно в костре. Пламя дрогнуло и перебросилось ближе к Уилсону, смотрящему в одну точку.  
Максвелл протянул руку, касаясь горячего от близкого костра лба Уилсона. Провёл когтистым пальцем по виску, запустил руку в волосы, дёрнув жёсткие седые волоски.  
— Нехорошо выглядишь, — хрипло произнес демон, присаживаясь на корточки возле Уилсона.  
Пламя обступило его руку, даже не думая обжечь. Максвелл перевернул палку в руках Уилсона, негромко рассмеялся, прочертил когтём дорожку ото лба до виска, и растворился в облачке тьмы; костёр облегченно вздохнул.  
Уилсон медленно провёл пальцем по ране — теперь останется шрам, — лишь размазав тёмную кровь по бледной коже.  
Ночи заканчивались внезапно.

Максвелл больше не думал оставлять Уилсона в одиночестве, неотрывно следовал за ним, находясь поодаль и тихо посмеиваясь, клубился тьмой, заставляя делать факелы каждые десять футов и бежать даже ночью. Уилсон бежал. Пока не расшатались нервы, и перед глазами не зацвели красные прожилки, а с боков не сторожили черные призрачные кошмары. В любой другой раз они бы уже разорвали его, но Максвелл лишь негромко смеялся и отгонял страхи Уилсона.  
— На, держи, — с ехидной ухмылкой бросил демон.  
Уилсон машинально поймал чуть смятые цветы — ровно двенадцать штук, чтобы хватило на венок.  
— Пошел к чёрту, — голос звучал непривычно сухо и сипло, со стороны.  
Максвелл изобразил в своих лучших традициях сатанинский хохот — в последнее время только и делает, что ржёт, заметил Уилсон — и превратился в полупрозрачный клубок Тьмы, осевший Уилсону на плечо. Он уже не пытался сбежать от Максвелла, и заснул сразу после того, как жадно проглотил две вырытых моркови.  
Тьма не тронула его.

Глаза болезненно резало. Уилсон перевязал их пучком из травы, погружаясь в спасительный мрак. Вокруг шумели призраки из кошмарной плазмы, а плечо неприятно тяготил Максвелл, что-то нашёптывая на ухо. Уилсон не слушал, шатаясь, шёл по наитию, натыкался на обрывы и деревья — налетая на ветви елей, он всегда вздрагивал и отшатывался назад, иголки больно кололи тело и лицо.  
Демон, чёртов демон, только и думал Уилсон, со стоном приваливаясь к пню, о который неизменно, минутой ранее, споткнулся. Уилсон свернулся в клубок, обхватив руками колени, не в силах вынести шум моря, кошмаров, шёпота Максвелла, слившиеся воедино; глаза он предусмотрительно завязал.  
— Сволочь, — вконец охрипшим голосом выдавил Уилсон. — Ты знал, что будет так. Всегда знал, что загонишь меня в угол, что я когда-нибудь сдамся. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Максвелл!  
Глотнув воздуха, Уилсон зашёлся кашлем.  
Максвелл довольно хмыкнул. Изнурять жертву постоянной борьбой за жизнь — что, к слову, было весьма бессмысленно; всё смертно, как бы сказала незабвенная Венди, — гнать её дальше и дальше, без остановки, без единой светлой, связной мысли, оголить, накалить нервы до предела, и в итоге, загнав в угол, сломив и растоптав окончательно, наслаждаться её страданиями. Прозаично и пафосно, но демону нравилось играться людьми.  
Уилсон был последним, попавшим к нему в мир. Новый, свежий, отчасти безумный и не успевший наскучить, — он был необходим Максвеллу, вдоволь наигравшемуся с предыдущими жертвами. Уилсон держался долго; дольше, чем его предшественники, неустанно забавлял демона своими изобретениями и порой алогичными поступками, но выживал, и выживал мастерски.  
Максвелл не хотел, чтобы он ему наскучил. Любимые игрушки терять больнее всего.

— Открой глаза, — прошептал в самое ухо демон, касаясь оголённых нервов.  
Уилсон второй день лежал, прижавшись к пню, совершенно забыв о том, каковы правила в мире Максвелла — разнежился под неусыпным контролем. Демон слишком много ему помогал.  
— Открой глаза, — чуть более настойчиво.  
Уилсон медленно перевернулся на спину, протягивая руку на голос, пытаясь дотянуться до Максвелла. Демон переплёл свои когтистые пальцы с чужими — длинными и мозолистыми, сжав их, заставив кровь течь по бледным рукам вниз, пачкая чёрные рукава.  
— Открой глаза. Ты не видишь мир так, как вижу его я. Отринь своё существование и существование того, что окружало тебя ранее. Думай, Уилсон. Лишь мышление помогало тебе жить и выживать. Стремись познать этот мир, как я познал тебя. Достигнув конца — меня — ты всё равно умрёшь. Открой же глаза.  
Максвелл притянул к себе распластанного Уилсона, охватив того столь ненавистной тьмой. Ему показалось, что Максвелл снова шепчет: «Открой глаза» в паре миллиметров от лица — Уилсон чувствовал прикосновение крючковатого носа демона.  
Максвелл целовал его небрежно, кусая, словно стараясь вырвать из плена, в который Уилсон загнал сам себя — не без помощи демона. Уилсон запутался руками в окружавшей его тьме. Шорох опавшей травы и яркий свет заставил зажмуриться. Максвелла рядом не было. Наверное, я уже мёртв, невесело усмехнувшись, думал Уилсон, сжимая в руках окровавленную травяную повязку.  
Жизнь всегда заканчивалась бесконечно долго.


End file.
